Unexpected Turn Of Event! Well, it's Fairy Tail After All
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: An ongoing two-shot. Takes time after Grand Magic Games and before Tartaros Arc. It's a Valentine Day and Fairy Tail is making a special event! As a thanks to Jellal in disguise of Mystogan who participate at the Grand Magic Games too, Crime Sorciere are invited! What kind of Event will this turn out I wonder... Mainly Jerza. Others: Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Elfergreen, Miraxus, etc.


_**Happy Valentine Day! I know I'm late a week or so, sorry ;( I told you all that school is really killing me. But in my country, today is Friday night! YAY! I'm making it a two-shot and I might discontinue it if I didn't get enough feedback. Anywayyyy, I really wish a lot of people enjoy this^^ Enjoy and read until the end alright? Don't forget to look at the Author Note after this chapter finished too! ^^**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Levy-chan! You put the chocolate too much!" Lucy explain.

"Wah! What should we do now?!" Levy ask, panic.

"Cooking is also a contest, Erza." Evergreen warned.

"Do as you want." Erza answer. All of the girls in Fairy Tail decided to make chocolate to the boys, since it's valentine. "Now that reminds me, why are you making 4 chocolate, Ever?" Levy ask, confused. "Now that you ask about that…. Raijunsuu in total only have 3 boys." Lucy agreed. "Oh, you're talking about Ever? She's giving it to-"

"No need to tell them, Erza!" Ever quickly cut Erza's words. She looks flustered and all. "I think I just found out who she want to give though…" Lucy said with a flat face, and Levy nod in agreement. "What about you, Bisca?" Lucy ask to Bisca who's in the middle of stirring the chocolate. "Me? For me, I guess everyone got their share. Though Alzack and Asuka's share are different." Bisca explain. "I see!" Lucy smile.

"What about you, Lu-chan?" Levy ask. "For me, I guess I'll give it to Natsu." Lucy answer. "What about Gray?" Erza ask. "I'm planning to do that but….." Lucy suddenly feel a chill when Juvia stand behind her with dark aura. "Juvia won't allow Lucy-san to give Gray-sama any chocolate." Juvia make sure. "See?" Lucy ask.

"I see." Erza give a slight nod as a sign of understand. "Then, what about you, Levy? You didn't make much right?" Erza ask. "I'll give it to Jet and Droy obviously! And…." Levy is fidgeting. "I guess like that." She quickly answer. "You're missing the main part, Levy-chan~" Lucy teased. "I-It's not like that! I only gave it to Gajeel as a thanks at the Tenroujima Incident!" Levy explain. "Did I say about Gajeel again?" Lucy ask, smirk a bit, making Levy blush. "Lu-chan!"

"By the way, who are you giving to, Erza?" Lucy ask. "For me, I'll give it to master and everyone in the guild. And…" Erza suddenly paused. "And?" Lucy ask. "N-Nothing." Erza quickly answer. "But Erza, aren't your chocolate is a little… Fancy?" Levy ask. "Really?" Erza ask. Erza make a chocolate shaped like rose, with a rose candy on the center. And there's a cream that decorate it nicely in the top, circling it. "Then, should I remade it?" Erza ask. "No, that's not what I meant…. Well, no matter." Levy explain.

"By the way, Juvia. You're only giving a chocolate to Gray?" Levy ask. "Valentine is about love, and Juvia's heart only belongs to Gray-sama after all." Juvia explain. "It can be a giri-choco if you want to, well no matter." Levy answer with a 'can't helped it' tone. **(A/N: Giri-choco means a chocolate without romance feelings. That means, the chocolate was given by family, or as a sign of friends. Bisca's chocolate is one of those^^).**

"Everyone get along well. Right, Carla?" Wendy smile towards Carla. "It's a normal thing though." Carla looks away but Wendy keeps smiling. "Now that reminds me, Wendy also make a little amount of chocolate right? Who are you giving it to?" Lucy ask. "W-Well, I guess the first must be Carla!" Wendy smile. "Also Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Gray-san, Master, Happy and…." Wendy lose count.

"Huh? I get one too? Thank you, Wendy." Erza smile. "I-I see… I get a chocolate in valentine day, not in white day huh?" Lucy looks gloomy. "Pfft…. A single forever Lucy." Happy smirk. "Shut up! And anyway, this is in Fairy Hills you now! Boys aren't allowed!" Lucy shout. "I'm a cat so it's doesn't count." Happy quickly turned away.

"Now I just remembered, did Master told everyone we're going to celebrate Valentine this year?" Bisca ask. "Now that you reminds me…" Lucy started to think.

_***Flashback***_

_**It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Noisy and fight everywhere, until Makarov looks really serious and makes everyone silent. "Listen carefully, my children!" Makarov clear his throat and then…. Give a grin and 'peace' hand sign? "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY AT VALENTINE!" He exclaim. "REALLY?!" Natsu and Gray said in sync. **_

"_**Don't copy me!" They said in sync**_

"_**I said don't copy me!"**_

"_**bibidi, bobudi, bo! HOW COME WE STILL SAY THE SAME THING?!" They said in sync. "Stop it!" Erza punch those two. "And there's one more good news." Makarov explain. "Since Crime Sorciere is helping us at Grand Magic Games, they're going to come too as our thanks." Makarov finished his explaining. "What? Jellal is?" Erza looks shocked. "Eh?! Erza Tamer is going to come too?" Natsu and Gray ask. "Erza Tamer?" Freed asked. "IT'S A MAN!" Elfman shout.**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

"Now _that_ explain Erza's odd behavior!" Lucy smirk. "I-It's not because of that!" Erza quickly explain. "Yeah, right." Lissana snorted. "It's really not!" Erza explain. "I'm looking forward to some Jerza pictures in valentine then!" Mira smile to Erza. "It's not like that!"

**And then finally, the day of Valentine is here!**

"Happy valentine, Gray-sama! Juvia make this chocolate with all her heart. Juvia hope Gray-sama would accept it!" Juvia explain as she quickly show the chocolate with a shape of Gray's face in there. "It looks good! B-But… I kind of feel bad to eat my own face…." Gray looks troubled to accept it. "Right? So, Juvia will be the one that eat it! And Juvia made a chocolate shaped like Juvia's face for Gray-sama to eat!" Juvia exclaim. "Ugh….. That's a little….." Gray try to find a reason.

"If Gray don't want it, then I'll accept it." Lyon quickly grab Juvia face chocolate and bite it. "Oi Lyon!" Gray called but Lyon didn't bug and just walk away. "J-Juvia's c-chocolate is….." Juvia stoned and then melted. "J-Juvia?!" Gray looks panic.

_Skip. Next couple…_

"H-Hey Gajeel, do you get a chocolate yet?" Levy ask to Gajeel who's sitting in the table with Lilly beside him. "I've got too much of it." Gajeel answer with an ill-looking face. "Huh?" Levy blink and then saw behind Gajeel. The amount of chocolate is bigger than Gajeel's body itself. "I-I see…." Levy answer with a troubled look face and hid her chocolate. "Hm? Levy, what is it behind you?" Lily ask, curious so he looks behind Levy, but Levy then turn around.

"T-there's nothing at all! See?" Levy answer. "What is this?" Gajeel ask as he grab Levy's chocolate. "Chocolate?" Gajeel looks confused as he looks at Levy, "I-It's for you at first. B-But! You already got that much chocolate right? You don't need to force yourself to accept it!" Levy explain. "Then, it's okay if I'm not forcing myself right?" Gajeel ask. "Huh? That's true but…" Levy blink. "Then, I'll accept it." Gajeel quickly put it into his pocket. "Thank you, shorty." Gajeel smirk a little. Levy smile widely, "It's not a shorty." She answer while smiling.

_Hoho…. Lovely Gale right? Next….._

"Al, here is your share." Bisca quickly gave her homemade chocolate. "Thank you." Alzack answer and give a quick kiss in her cheek. "What about Asuka?" Asuka ask. Bisca smile, "Of course you have your own share." Bisca give Asuka her chocolate. "Yay! Romeo-nii, Wendy-nee! Look, look! Asuka got a chocolate too!" Asuka quickly run towards Romeo. Without they knowing, Evergreen is looking at them.

"_H-How can she give it honestly?" _She thought as she think. "W-What are you doing?" Elfman ask to a depressed looking Evergreen. "N-Nothing really…." Evergreen look away. Elfman accidentally look at her hand. "Huh? Even you made a chocolate?" He ask, and Evergreen quickly turn red. "I-It's not for you!" Ever quickly explain. "I-I didn't say it's for me though….." Elfman mumbled.

_Too short, I know. But next couple is waiting….._

"Natsu!" Lissana called and run towards Natsu. "Lissana? What is it?" Natsu ask as she panted. "Y-You see…. Here!" Lissana give her chocolate. "Woah! That looks delicious! Thanks, Lissana." Natsu grin as he accept it right away. "But anyway, do you still remember about our promise when we were kids?" Lissana ask, a little embarrassed. "Huh? What kind?" Natsu ask as he chew Lissana's homemade chocolate. **(A/N: It IS Nalu alright? Just add a little Nali because I can't think about anything at all).**

"Remember! That time when I said I'll be your wife when we're older!" Lissana explain.

"Ah… That one…." Natsu suddenly looks away.

As Lucy saw this, she sigh. _"What? If he's that popular with girls, I shouldn't go into all the trouble and make the chocolate... Guess I just gave it to Loke... Or maybe Gray? That's impossible with Juvia here though." _Lucy thought as she started to think who she should give her chocolate instead and…. "Oi, Luce! What are you doing?" Natsu ask as he suddenly popped out behind Lucy.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" Lucy shout and then sigh. "What is it this time?" She ask and Natsu grin. "Well, I smell a chocolate scent in you. Is it just my imagination?" Natsu looks unsure now. "Aye! Lucy make a chocolate!" Happy smirk and give a small 'pfft' tone. "Even though she's single and all."

"Mind your own business, cat!" Lucy shout. "Oh?! That wrapping has a flame sign in there!" Natsu looks delighted. "Maybe she make a fire flavored chocolate or stuff and wanted to give it to me?" Natsu ask while drooling. "Not a chance, not a chance." Lucy and Happy say in sync as they quickly shoved their hands. "But the 'for you' part is true though." Lucy explain.

"Really?! Then, what are you waiting for?!" Natsu ask, excited. "You already have so much chocolate already right? I saw a ton of chocolate that was uncountable anymore with a size bigger than you when it's pile up." Lucy explain. "Ah! That's really are mine." Natsu answer while grinning. "So what?" Natsu ask. "You can't eat that much! You'll have a toothache!" Lucy shout. "Gee, it was as if you didn't know me Luce."

"You know I can finish it in no time!" Natsu grin as he explain. "I feel sorry for your tooth…" Lucy sigh. "So I can have it now?" Natsu ask. "Fine, fine!" Lucy gave in. "Yay! Thank you Uupi! You might be weird and inhuman-like, but you are kind after all!" Natsu grin. "You're the one that was inhuman, and it's not Uupi!" Lucy yell and sigh. "My voice is going to drain this way."

"Huh? Voice can't be drained you know, Luigi."

"Mind your own business!"

_Nalu might be the longest this far…. But soon, they gonna lose to Jerza *smirk*_

"Erza, do you finished giving your chocolate yet?" Mira ask while smiling. "I make too much of it…. It seems…" Erza answer while looking at a big, like a BIG bag with a chocolate filled in it. "It's the leftover." Erza explain. "I see! As expected from Erza I guess." Mira smile. As they chatting, Makarov come with three people behind him.

"Finally they come." Wacaba was smoking too today. "I've been waiting for this. Now the event is going to start." Macao smirk. "Since everyone gathered, let's party!" Makarov quickly jumped in excitement. "Aye sir!" Everyone stand up from their seats and answer in sync.

Juvia was bothering Gray with Lyon besides her. Levy was talking to Lilly and Gajeel, with Jet and Droy crying screaming something like "NO!" Or stuff like that. Elfman have received Evergreen's chocolate….. Finally…. And when Bixlow and Freed come, she quickly punch Elfman's stomach in embarrassment.

Mira gave Laxus a chocolate, and they're in the middle of talking with Freed hiding near. Lissana was with Natsu while Natsu is chasing after Lucy. Happy is with Carla, Bisca with Alzack and Asuka and many more but…. "Huh? Where is Jellal and Erza?" Lucy ask as she's searching around. "Leave those two alone." Ultear smirk followed by Meredy. "Huh?" Lucy blink and… "I think I understand now." She smirk.

**Alright, Nalu will get beaten with this super long, like SUPER LONG Jerza! Fufufu….**

Erza and Jellal was in the middle of talking in the counter. "So, how many Dark Guilds you have captured?" Erza ask as Mira serve her strawberry cakes** (A/N: Yup, not cake but cakeS. You know what I meant. The amount is too much *shudders* Well, I love cakes too so I guess it's fine^^). **

"I don't know…. We decided not to count it since we already took too much. And anyway, it's to atone a sins, not to show off anyway." Jellal explain with his head keeps down and his tone still calm and deep as usual. And there's the awkward silence that everyone hates too much….. He looks at the mineral water in his glass when Erza try to break the silence, "How is your fiancé?" She ask.

"S-She's fine…." Jellal answer with a little unsure tone. _"As usual, he's bad at lying…." _Erza smile at her thoughts. "I see." Erza answer. "Did your magic improved?" Erza ask. "Well, it is. Though it's not too powerful because I'm on a jail 1 year." Jellal answer. Erza looks serious now, and took a deep breath because she wanted to say something really important…..

"Hey, Jellal…." Erza called. "What is it?" Jellal answer. "Are you…. The one that told me not to lose that time?" Erza ask. Jellal don't need any further explanation. He knows what Erza is talking about. Erza obviously talking about the Tenroujima Incident. _"So my voice does reach after all….." _He smile a little. "It's not me…" He answer and Erza look at him. _"He's lying… Why?" _She thought, confused.

"Jellal… Do you really want to cut our friendship as well?" Erza ask, making Jellal's eyes widen in surprise. "I don't know what are you talking about…." Jellal quickly answer. "I can bear our answer, but I won't let our friendship ends you know…." Erza look at Jellal with a sad face. But the sad face only last a second, and then Erza looks normal again.

"I'm sorry…. I know I can't make up with the 'Tower Of Heavens' incident…." Jellal apologize. "You deserve someone better than me." Jellal explain, and Erza just grit her teeth. "Do you mean, someone like Natsu or Gray?" Erza ask, try to be as calm and as patient as possible.

"I guess…. After all, I'm the same as everyone who's dead, I'll die in despair for my sins. It's better if I die…." _SLAP! _That sounds was just too loud, making everyone looks at the direction. "Why are you saying such a coward thing?" Erza ask, trembled in angry and fear. "You deserve someone like Natsu, Erza. He's better than me." Jellal look away.

**Curious with what people think?**

"E-Er… Za?" Lucy ask. Erza looks really angry, and doesn't care with people's gaze. "Ah… Jellal must be over the line then." Ultear sigh. "Really, that dumb and dense man! I feel sorry to Erza!" Meredy mumbled with a flat face. "W-What happened?" Lucy ask, looks worried. "My~" Mira keeps taking pictures.

**Back to Jerza now…..**

"Well I want someone worse!" Erza shout, making the crowd stoned at the moment. Jellal looks surprised, and then he looks away. "….. The same as before…." Jellal mumbled too little. "W-What is it?" Erza ask, feel a little embarrassed with her childish behavior. "It's the same as last time." Jellal smile a little. It's true that Erza slap him too at Second Origin time. And_ that_ kiss moment too…. Erza quickly flushed as red as her hair.

**And the crowd are….**

"Erza is blushing?" Lucy half-shouted, shocked. "WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT ERZA TAMER?!" Natsu and Gray shout in a sync. "You two should cut it out. And Gray, your clothes." Lucy sigh. "WHEN DID?!" Gray looks surprised.

**Back To Erza and Jellal again….**

"So what?" Erza ask. Jellal looks away, "I saw it you know." Jellal explain. "What did you see?" Erza ask. "You're giving chocolate to Natsu." Erza flinched hearing that.

"T-That's-"

"I'm not troubled, Erza." Jellal explain, making Erza feels a little disappointed.

"You do deserve him, Erza. He's strong, maybe already beat me. He has a strong sense of justice. He loved his friends and-" Suddenly, there's something bumped into Jellal's head. It's a…. Chocolate? "For you…." Erza mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Jellal ask. "I make a different one for you." Erza explain and her eyes is covered with her bangs so it can't be seen…. And better not….. "I knew you love chocolate since we were a children, so I make it bigger with your name on it." Erza explain. Jellal suddenly feel guilty, "Erza, I-"

"You don't need to say it, I already know." Erza stop him. "At least, accept the chocolate alright?" Erza look at him, she holds her tears back, making everyone speechless at the count of seconds. "Well then, bye." Erza run out the guild and pass Lucy, but she didn't realize it. "W-Wait, Erza!" Lucy chasing after her.

"Jellal." There's a voice of someone familiar for Jellal. He didn't need to look at the face to know who is it. "You made Erza cry again." The pink haired male walk to him, without anyone in his way. "Why did you say such things?" Natsu ask, and Jellal still didn't look at his face. "You know I didn't deserve Erza." Jellal quickly answer. "Yeah, you didn't." Natsu quickly agree.

"But Erza deserve having the person she choose." Natsu explain, and Jellal didn't answer at all. "You know she deserve someone better." Jellal try to explain. "But she choose someone worse." Natsu answer. "Even so-"

"What Natsu just said is true, Jellal." Ultear walk towards him. "You should realize by now." She sigh. "Jelly is dense after all." Meredy answer with 'can't be helped' tone. "It would oppose Crime Sorciere too you know." Jellal warned. "We can change it right?" Ultear smile. "It's that simple."

"I still have a sins that I can't atone." Jellal look at the floor, trying to think. "Then, you can try to atone it at least a little bit by making Erza forget her sadness of that time right?" Ultear ask. "But I.…" Jellal try to refuse again. "Jellal!" Makarov yell. "J-Jii chan!" Natsu shout.

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm on my limits!" Makarov shout as he walk to him. "Erza love you. You should already know that right?" He ask and Jellal can't reject that. "And you love her too." Makarov continue his words. "…. Yes…" Jellal mumbled. "Then, what is the matter?" Makarov ask with a strict tone.

Jellal couldn't say a word. "It's not a problem. Either dark or light, all of them still one same thing. Erza love you, and you love her. There's nothing else to be doubt about!" Makarov shout. Jellal think and wanted to dash off but…. "The council will come to you, Fairy Tail Master." Jellal warned. "Leave them be! We will take care of it. GO!" Makarov order and without a second thought, Jellal quickly run off.

**At the same time, Erza and Lucy is…..**

"Erza!" Lucy panted as she follow Erza running to Fairy Hills. And then, Erza went to her room. Lucy knock it, "Erza! It's me, Lucy! Open the door!" Lucy shout. "L-Lucy?" Erza ask. "Yes it's me." Lucy answer. "Wait a minute, I'll open the door." Erza explain and not long, the door is opened and Erza didn't show any sign of a person that just cry.

After the awkward silence moment that was reeeeaaaalllllyyyy long, Lucy finally try to break it. "Erza, you're not crying?" Lucy ask. "What are you talking about?" Erza ask, confused. "Well…. After what happened…." Lucy try to choose the words carefully do Erza won't be hurt more.

"Oh… That…." Erza answer. "I experience something more sad than this, Lucy. I won't be crying so easily." Erza answer with a smile in her face. _Forced _smile. "It's okay to cry you know!" Lucy try to make sure. "It's really fine. I'm sad, but that's all." Erza explain. Lucy look at her friend. "Erza…." Lucy feel sad as she looks at Erza. She _is _strong, but people need to cry sometimes….

Suddenly, Erza gasped. "What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy ask, but Erza didn't took any time wasted. She quickly look at the window. One second later, Erza run outside. "Wai- Erza!" Lucy called once more time, but Erza didn't answer. She keeps running and…. "Jellal?"

_**HA! That's the ends of this chapter. As I said, it's a TWO-SHOT. But to warn you again, I might discontinue it if I didn't get enough feedback because… You know, this isn't really my style of writing. The Jerza in here is pretty… Dark? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the next one is going to be pretty exiting ^^ And, I think this chapter is…. Bad? What do you think? I'm not confident with this chapter though….**_

_**More reviews: Faster update.**_

_**No reviews: No update.**_

_**How is that? Good deal right? SOOOO, what are you waiting for? The box already just below this you know^^ I really hope anyone reviews this. I accept critics too so don't worry. I love reading everyone's reviews! Any critics and thoughts! So… Please review?**_


End file.
